A Magical World
by Harry J.B
Summary: Sonic and Amy are siblings who have everything they could ever want, a great family, great friends, great house. But it all changes when they learn the family secret, they are wizards! SonicOC ShadowRouge KnucklesAmy.


_**Hey, everyone! Having a good day? Good. I've been watching Wizards of Waverly Place on Disney Channel (yes, I still watch kid shows) so I got this idea. Enjoy!**_

_**------------------------------------------**_

_**A MAGICAL WORLD**_

_**CHAPTER 1: "We're WHAT?!"**_

_**------------------------------------------**_

The sun rose on the small town of Harpersville. In a small house just outside of the town, on top of a mountain, lived a family.

As the sun's rays went through the windows of a bedroom within the house a young, pink hedgehog girl got up and stretched, she got out of bed and went to her closet to get dressed. Afterwards she went to an occupied bed with a blue cover a large lump shuffled as she shook it, a groan emtting from within.

"Sonic, get up..." She said attempting to shake the figure to awaken.

"Not now, sis, I've almost...caught...the--" The rest of the boy's words were garbled nonsense.

"Brother! Up!" She shouted and pushed the cover, knocking the figure, and the cover of the bed off of it.

"Woah!" The voice came again, as the boy got up from the floor, his blue fur seemingly glowing in the sun's rays. "Ames! It's Saturday, no school!" The boy, Sonic complained, rubbing a hand through his messy quills.

"Yes, but Cousin Shadow is coming to visit remember?" Amy said to her brother crossing her arms. "Don't tell me you forgot!"

Shadow, was the sibling's cousin, he had black fur with red streaks, he was on their mother's side of the family, born the son of their mother's blood sister, Aunt Claris.

Sonic chuckled nervously, got up, and stretched. "Possibly..." Sonic got dressed and the two went downstairs, Amy nagging Sonic about how if it wasn't for her he would be...sometihng...Sonic blocked her out after that, ignoring her completely.

Their mother, Emily Rose, greeted the two, she had pink fur with striking jade eyes, and looked exactly like Amy, except her quills were longer and brushed, unlike Amy's currently unruly mess of hair. She was wearing an apron over her sun dress, a bulge that was the sibling's unborn baby brother was visible, she was 8 months pregnant.

"Hey, kids. I'm just getting dinner prepared for later, roast dinners always take so long to prepare and cook..." She said and began grumbling, an elderly voice chuckled as someone who looked exactly like Sonic, only older walked past. It was their father, Alexander Hedgehog.

"Morning mom, morning dad!" The two said and walked to their mother.

"Mom, when will Shadow be here?" Amy asked as she began to help her mother prepare the food.

After, of course, saying "Thank you." Her mother replied. "Any minu--now." Emily quickly corrected as a car door slammed and footsteps started, getting closer to their door. A knock emitted from the white door.

"I'll get it!" Sonic said running over to the door in a speed that proved his name true. He opened the door and Shadow smiled at him.

The two gave off a trademark high-five and Shadow walked in, carrying a few bags. "Hey, Sonic. Oh, umm...uncle Alex, aunt Emily?" Shadow said as he put the bags down beside the door after Sonic had closed and locked it.

"Yes." They said at the same time, Alex sounded louder, as he was closer.

"Well, I just got moved again to well the town near here, I'm going to Harpersville County High. Mother thought best if I stayed with you while she got a house sorted, she's going to stay with her dad until then." Shadow said.

"Well that's fine, but will Claris be okay with dad. He's medication has made him all loopy. Remember Arthur from the wedding, Alex?"

Alex laughed. "Yeah, he was a riot, everyone had a great big laugh when he got on the karaoke machine." Alex said laughing harder at the memory.

Shadow went upstairs with his bags and went to the guest room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on, Shadow had set up his stuff in the guest room and was currently with dad in the garage, fixing up the family car. The siblings were skeptical at first, they certainly didn't remember anything being wrong with the family's minivan.

Sonic was bored, he turned off his DS, which he was recently playing Resident Evil on. He sighed and looked at his sister who was lying on her bed, reading J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. The boy grinned he got up, walked over to his sister, who looked at him with a raised brow in suspicion, then without warning, he snatched the book from her hands.

"Sonic!" She shouted in anger and annoyance, she jumped from her bed and chased her brother.

Sonic chuckled and began running. "Come and get it, sis! Sonic said as he jumped on the staircase railing and slid downwards.

Amy ran down the stairs and leaped onto Sonic, grabbing her book from him. She sighed, she wouldn't be reading if Sonic was bored, he'd just make her angry constantly interupting her so she put it, absent mindedly in a empty place in the bookshelf at the top of the stairs she shouted out.

Sonic got up after Amy went to put the book away, he grinned and began going downstairs when his sister shouted out, he went upstairs and saw that the bookshelf was missing, a hole where it was, he jumped in and began yelling out as he slid down a pipe, he let out an 'oof' as he hit the ground, lying next to his sister, they were on a landing cushion.

They got up and brushed their clothes. The two looked around, they went in a rathed dated looking stone walled room, all beakers and bottles and weird books and items.

"Sonic? Amy?!" The two looked to see Shadow and their father, Alex looking at them suprised.

Alex sighed. "I knew this day would come..." He said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four sat around a table inside of the secret room. Alex sighed. "Now, I know this will be alot to take in kids, but you need to know and undestand the responsibilities of this burden. You cannot tell anyone, and you must never use your gift for your own selfish needs..."

"What are you saying, dad...?" Sonic asked nervously.

"We, as in this family, are...we are...that is to say that..." Alex sighed. "We're wizards." He said faltly and sighed deeper then before.

The sibling looked at each other then at their dad and Show on the opposite side of the table. "We're WHAT?!"

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Was it ok? I hope so, this took for-fucking-ever to make!**_

_**R&R!!!**_


End file.
